


No regard for safety

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Headcanon, Other, hot-head mc, main 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr request: "Hiya I was wondering if you have any hc about a very Hot-headed and bold Mc that has little to no regard to there safety if any of the 6 (or anyone) is in danger."
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	No regard for safety

##  ** Asra **

★ He has A Thing about you getting hurt ever since he brought you back. Literally lives at the very edge of a heart attack.

★ Mutters “oh for Empress’ sake” around you so often that by now it’s practically his catchphrase

★ Doesn’t like you putting yourself in danger, but if you insist in doing so then he will make sure that you are well prepared. He makes a point of practicing defense and protection spells, and working on your reflexes. He gets a little annoying about it tbh, he’s just protective.

★ He _hates_ feeling useless, so even if he’s the one in trouble he’ll try helping however he can, lending you power or giving you encouragement or advice.

★ After the danger’s gone, he’ll always need a moment to just hold you close and reassure himself that you’re safe. “Asra…” “Shh, I’m hugging you” “A little tightly, don’t you think?” “Hm, don’t care.”

##  **Nadia**

♠︎ Would rather you didn’t stick your neck out at the slightest provocation, passive-aggressively reminds you that guards are a thing.

♠︎ She’s naturally very protective and independent, so it kind of turns into an unspoken competition on who will protect who this time.

♠︎ If she’s in trouble she’ll be very touched that you’re so loyal to her, but she insists that that you get her out first thing so you can defeat the problem together.

♠︎ If you’re injured in any way be prepared for A Lecture™, you should have more concern for your safety. After a while she deflates, apologizes, and tells you she was just concerned for your wellbeing. Very softly applies salve to your wounds.

♠︎ She knows that it’s a part of who you are, and loves you for it, so she lets you know that if you ever need to fight she’ll be right there beside you.

##  ** Julian **

♦︎ There’s a lot of yelling involved. Not at you, just “Aaaaaahhh!!”

♦︎ Will try to out-stupid you. (If he gets hurt first then you won’t, right?) he’ll often trick you into staying put, even if you get mad at him for it.

♦︎ If he’s in trouble Julian will try to joke about it so you don’t do anything reckless, will urge you not to bother saving him, it’s fine, it’s good, just dandy in this tangle of thorns, heh, I’m having a great time!

♦︎ It gives him _all_ the anxieties. If you get hurt he’ll act way worse than it actually is and you’ll probs have to talk him down from a panic attack a few times. He’s so afraid of losing you.

♦︎ Feels kind of selfish for sometimes wishing you didn’t care so much about others, and that you first instinct is to jump into danger.

##  **Muriel**

♣︎ Is very confused the first time you do it, surely you know that you’re small? Also, why would you ever want to protect him?

♣︎ Muriel is secretly very concerned with the fact that you may jump right into danger at any moment and he might not be there to keep you safe. If _he’s_ in trouble he’ll feel guilty about it.

♣︎ He probably sees you like a hissing, yowling, wet kitten. Has grabbed you by the back of your shirt at least twice, is prepared at all times to bodily carry you away from harm. He has an exceptional ‘Nope’ instinct.

♣︎ Glowers like he’s getting payed for it when the danger passes. You know he’s just worried but everyone still fucks right off.

♣︎ He tries (and fails) to subtly be at your side as often as he can, making ridiculous (and adorable) excuses as to why he too has to be at exactly the same place as you (at the same time, what a coincidence!)

##  ** Portia **

♥︎ Shouts “oh don’t you dare!” as soon as she sees your face.

♥︎ She honestly finds it kinda hot? She’ll never tell you that though.

♥︎ Jokingly calls you her hero, also calls you an idiot probably, but she does it with love (‘I swear, sometimes you’re worse than Ilya’) If anyone else comments on it though, especially with malice, she’s ready to tear them a new one.

♥︎ Has, on more than one occasion caught you, mid-air and windmilling your fists furiously, with a stern arm. She reminds you to _think_ , then sets you loose.

♥︎ If she’s captured or unable to help you for some reason she’ll shout things like “hit them!!” “Yeah, take that you _piece of shit_!” from the sidelines.

##  ** Lucio **

▲ First time it happens he doesn’t even do anything, just stands stock still, doing his best impression of a statue. Except instead of a smug expression he’s gaping like a koi fish.

▲ “Why on all of Earth would you do that?!”

▲ As much as he plays the egocentric bastard card and comes off as too self-important, he is _deeply_ insecure. Doesn’t really know what to do with the fact that you seem to care for him? Genuinely??

▲ Looks at you out of the corner of his eye for a looong while, can’t quite figure out your angle. When he figures out you’d put your life down for anyone he’s a little disappointed, but also touched, weirdly, it’s a new feeling for him.

▲ Listen this dude is sooo ready to do absolutely _anything_ for you now, it may be normal for you but for him it’s kind of a big deal so he feels indebted to you somehow. That does not mean he’ll not scream at you if you get hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
